


Guest Star

by ladyofreylo



Series: Kinky Stories [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hash Brownies, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Smut, Spanking, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: What happens when aspiring actress Rey accidentally consumes pot brownies and blurts out her deepest desires for her friend’s co-star on the hit series Woman of the World?  Her friend arranges for Rey to guest star on the show and act out those private fantasies with none other than Kylo Ren, sex god incarnate.  How will Rey survive once he gets his hands on her?  Let's find out.For Andabatae.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky Stories [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756246
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70
Collections: PL LOVE FEST FOR kaybohls andabatae and shuhannon





	Guest Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts).



> Thanks to Zialisa and TMWillson3 for their help on this fic.

Fledgling actress Rey Johnson didn’t have to meet her co-star ahead of time. After all, she was the guest star on Ella Loving’s series _Woman of the World_ , and she would meet the other actors in due time. In the spirit of women supporting women, Ella had gotten Rey a small guest role on the show. It was a one-episode story, but Rey was grateful for any acting work she could get. Rey had been mostly a stage actor and was now trying to break into TV.

The man she’d be playing her scenes with was a slowly rising star, due to Ella’s hit show. Kylo Ren, big and sexy, played an ambiguous character, sometimes good, sometimes not. 

He’d been called more interesting than handsome, though Rey found him good-looking enough. She’d never met him in person, though she had seen him out at a few clubs, drinking amber whiskey that matched his intense gaze. He was tall and thick with long arms and legs, taut muscles evident in both. When Ella stood next to her co-star, she looked tiny and Kylo looked massive. Rey wondered whether the storyline Ella had in mind included Kylo Ren.

<>

In fact, it did include Kylo Ren.

Rey’s journey as Kylo’s co-star all started with a couple of unmarked brownies at a birthday party. Rey was starving after a day of thumping around, waiting for auditions and callbacks. Ella and some of the cast of _Woman of the World_ had shown up to celebrate a mutual friend’s birthday, and Rey stopped by as well. The brownies in question were thickly frosted and looked delicious. Better than the dry-looking cake slumped on a corner of the food table.

Unfortunately, they were hash brownies. Rey washed them down with a couple of glasses of wine.

She eventually found herself dancing in the middle of the room with Ella and some others from the show. Ella pulled Rey up on a sturdy coffee table to dance together. Ella bent herself over to do a little twerking action, and Rey got the notion to give Ella’s round bottom a couple of spanks.

Ella turned and wrapped her arms around Rey. She asked Rey loudly if she liked giving or getting spanks.

Rey hollered over the music. “I don’t know.” She turned around and let Ella swat her. She laughed out loud, and they danced together some more. 

“You’re going to have some fun with Kylo,” Ella said over the music. “He’s great to work with. So sexy.”

Rey waved her arms above her head and twirled slowly. “He’s so sexy,” she repeated. “I would love to get some of that.”

Ella shook her hair out and hummed. They twirled and exchanged a few more twerks and spanks with each other, giggling at the silliness.

Then, out of nowhere, just as the song stopped, Rey announced to the entire room that she would love to get spanked by her co-star Kylo Ren. 

“He has giant hands,” Rey hiccupped, not even realizing the music had stopped. “Beautiful, massive mitts. They’d be so good on my ass.” She swatted her own behind.

“Oh yeah,” Ella moaned. “Kylo’s big hands would spank you good.”

The entire party went silent. Everyone stared at the two on the coffee table. Ella roared with laughter and hugged Rey tightly.

“You’re going to fit in just fine on set,” she said and kissed Rey on the cheek. Rey laughed and curtsied.

Then someone started the music up again and everyone returned to their conversations.

Rey felt him before she saw. She looked over to see Kylo Ren standing at the edge of the room, hands on his hips, eyes molten amber, and lips turned up in a small smile. He was looking at her.

<>

Ella called Rey and invited her to a special pre-reading of the script. 

“We’ll go to _The Moonlight_ ,” Ella said, “Let you preview it there. You’ll like it. It’s an anonymous club for the kink community.”

“I’m not really a kink person,” Rey said. “Why are we meeting there?”

Ella laughed. “For fun. You never know what you might like.” Ella paused. “Remember the party?”

Rey had a vague recollection of dancing on a table with Ella. Not much else was clear to her after that. She’d ended up sleeping on a couch and stumbled home the next morning with a hangover.

Ella sighed on the phone. “Don’t get your panties in a twist. A lot of us go there just for fun. Some for kink, some for the anonymity _The Moonlight_ provides to celebrities. Meet me there. We’ll read the scene that I wrote, and you can test it out. Oh, and if anything makes you uncomfortable, your safe word is ‘red.’ Say it if you need it.”

<>

_The Moonlight_ was actually a rather average-looking bar, Rey thought as she walked in the big double doors with Ella. No kink in sight. Just people sitting around at tables drinking and talking. Nothing to indicate that it was a BDSM club.

Ella steered Rey toward the back and waved to a large man sitting at the bar. “Kylo, come and meet Rey Johnson.”

He stood and Rey walked up to him. She looked up past his broad chest to his resting bitch face. He was noted for using what other actors called “micro-expressions”—a twitch here, a slight smirk there, a small press of lips, a hint of smile or disapproval. He conveyed a lot of emotion in his eyes. He ran those amber eyes over Rey’s features as if judging her looks. She narrowed her eyes at him.

“Miss Johnson,” he said in an impossibly low voice. He offered her his hand.

She took it and marveled at how big it was. An absolute oven mitt of a paw. She looked back into his eyes. “How do you do?”

“I do well,” he said. “And yourself?”

Ella interrupted. “I got us…” She shrieked a little when someone came up behind her and hugged her.

“My little Ella-Bella,” the man said. “You’re here.”

“Andy, I’m working,” Ella said, smacking him.

“Not for long,” he said and nibbled at her ear. “It’s scene time for you and me.”

“In a minute,” Ella said. “Go on.” Andy walked off, waving at her. She giggled and waved back. “Anyway, I got a private room for you two to talk—and maybe do a little rehearsal.” She pulled papers out of her bag. “Here’s the main scene. Go read it and work on it. Rey, my darling, we’re making your dream come true.” Ella gave her a pat. “I’m going with Andy.”

Rey stared at Ella who winked at her.

“Where’s the room?” Kylo asked absently, flipping pages.

“Number 7,” Ella said. “Ta-ta.”

“All right. Follow me.” He seemed to be all business.

Rey followed him down a corridor to the right and into a room marked with the number. He flipped the occupied sign on and closed the door behind them.

Inside was a table, a couple of chairs, and a couch. Rey took a seat in one of the chairs. She looked at the script.

“Shall we?” Kylo asked, script in hand.

“Sure,” she replied. “Let’s read.”

They began. It was a scene in which the main character, Sackler, brought a woman home. In it, the woman danced on a coffee table to get Sackler’s attention, while he watched. Then she asked him to dance with her. He declined and she pouted. She threw a little tantrum and tried to smack him. He threatened to…

Rey sucked in a breath and interrupted Kylo. “What the fuck?”

Kylo stopped. “What’s the matter?”

Rey’s eyes flew to his. “This is like a porno.”

He shook his head. “No, it’s not. Ella’s always telling a story about male and female relationships. Power exchanges.”

“I wasn’t… I mean, I didn’t expect this.”

She looked down at his hands—involuntarily gulping at their size again. Rey flipped through more of the script.

“You’re supposed to… Oh fuck,” Rey said.

Kylo laughed out loud and slapped his thigh. With a big hand. “Spank the living shit out you. Yeah, I am. Remember, this is what you asked for at the party.”

Rey gulped again. “I… Okay, well, okay.” She vaguely remembered shouting something about Kylo’s hands from atop the coffee table. “I said that?”

“Yeah, you wanted me to spank you,” he said. “You don’t remember?”

“Uh,” Rey said. She felt her face turning red. “I kind of do.”

He gazed at her. “Are you a professional actor or not?”

She looked up. “Yes.”

“Need the money and the… uh… exposure?”

Rey gritted her teeth. “Yeah, but I didn’t expect this, exactly.”

“Hey, we get to kiss, too. You don’t have to be totally naked, either. Just a part of you.”

“It’s not going to be real, though,” Rey noted. “That’s not what Ella does. All those times you were fucking her were fake.”

He shrugged. “Yeah, of course. But we’ve gotten real comfortable on set and most of us end up walking around nude anyhow. Just like backstage at the theater. Half our group is fucking the other half.” He stood, got a bottle of water from a mini-fridge, and grabbed one for Rey. “Not me, though. I don’t fuck any of them.”

“Not even Ella?” She took the offered bottle.

He snorted. “Nope. Not even Ella. It only looks like I fuck her.”

“So it’s going to only look like you spank me.”

He took a long swallow. “Well, Ella always wants to see how much realism we can inject into a given scene.”

“Add sound effects later,” Rey said.

“Or,” he walked over and leaned down. “You might be able to take it. You might even like it. Get a little turned on and go home to your man.”

Rey looked him in the eye. “I don’t have a man.”

“Go home to your vibrator, then. You wanted to try it, you said.” He straightened up. “All right, let’s keep going.”

They read the scene out loud again. Kylo reached out a hand when the spanking part came around. Rey stared at it.

He snapped his fingers. “Come on, girlie, up and over.”

“That’s not the line,” she said.

“Up and over. Let’s see how this will work. I have to shake the table for to check for stability before I start spanking you.”

Rey hesitated.

He gave her an annoyed look. “Listen here, kitten, if I have to come and get you, it’s going to go worse.”

“What?”

“I’ll spank you harder,” he said. “Get up and lean over the table. Now.”

“What are we doing?” Rey asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Let’s see how this is going to work. Jesus. Don’t be difficult.”

Rey sprang to her feet. “All right, all right.” She slowly bent over the table and put her elbows down on it.

She felt him behind her wiggle the table to see about stability. She looked around. He stood on one side of her.

“Holy fuck,” she said as he raised his long arm high. He brought it down on the skirt she wore. Rey jumped. It didn’t hurt—much. A bit of a sting, but nothing she couldn’t handle. She shifted her hips a little as a tingle started on her bottom. Her panties seemed constricting her. She moved again and her cunt clenched. She bit her lip. She didn’t want to get turned on by this thing. It was too embarrassing.

He lifted his hand again and brought it down on the same spot. A little more of a burn. Again, Rey thought she could handle it. She enjoyed the tingle—she felt a small rush of wetness. She squeezed her legs together and willed herself to stop feeling… whatever this was.

The whole thing was slightly weird, but what the hell? Ella was giving Rey a break.

“How many?” Rey gasped slightly.

“The script says five.”

Rey raised up. “Okay. I feel like I can do that.” She wiggled her skirt back into place and felt a rush of air on between her legs. She was fucking wet. She clenched her fists.

He came toward her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Good. But don’t forget. You’ll be bare.”

She had forgotten. She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Like, no underwear on, bare?”

“Yeah. You’ve done sex scenes before?” He stared at her.

“Simulated on stage.”

He nodded. “It’s different because Ella wants to film my hand on you.”

“On my ass?”

“Yeah,” he said. “Let me really spank you, Rey. Let’s go.”

Rey’s mouth opened. Her panties were damp as fuck inside. She couldn’t take them down and let him see.

Backstage, all kinds of people wandered around in varying states of undress. It was not unusual to do quick costume changes in the wings in front of everyone, sometimes having to strip off everything to wiggle into the next outfit. No one considered it a big deal. No one even looked twice. It was just theatre.

But this… she had to hike up her skirt, slide her panties down, and allow this gorgeous man to put his big hands on her ass. Granted, he was going to smack it… but still. He’d see her and touch her—and if she bent over, he’d see quite a bit of her damp curls, wet cunt, her ass, everything. She had to admit she’d thought about getting naked with him, but not like this.

He gave an irritated sigh. “Look, I don’t want to do scenes with amateurs. If you can’t handle it, Rey, I’m sure Ella can find someone else. Just drop the panties and let’s get going.”

“How is this legal?” Rey turned on him. “This has got to be against every fucking union rule on the planet.”

He pursed his lips. “Okay, we can do this on set in front of everyone on the day of filming. Ella’s trying to help you be comfortable with me.”

“She fucking well isn’t,” Rey spat. “She’s getting you laid.”

His brows snapped together. “Look here, girlie. She doesn’t need to pick out my women for me. I can do that myself.” He advanced on her. “If you want to fuck me, just say so. I’ll eat you out after I spank the hell out of you. Make you come and then put those sexy legs over my shoulders and drive you into the cushions. You want my dick, baby girl?”

Rey’s mouth got dry. She looked into his annoyed face. He would absolutely make good on that promise, she realized.

Oh, she shouldn’t do it.

She huffed at him. “You fucking wish, you great oaf. I’m not the least bit turned on by your dirty talk and your big hands. Fuck off.”

He looked startled for a second. “Is that so?” He laughed a little. It turned into a roar of mirth. He stopped and wiped his eyes. “How much you want to bet that your little panties are soaked right about now?”

“They’re not,” Rey said, looking him in the eye and lying through her teeth.

“Get over on that couch.” He pointed.

“Why?” Rey lifted her chin.

“I’m panty-checking,” he said. “Sit the fuck down.”

Rey calculated whether her underwear, with its extra lining in the crotch, would give her up. He could look all he liked and see absolutely nothing.

“Fine,” she hissed. She stomped to the couch and plopped down, knees pressed together.

“Oh, no. Not like that.” He sat on the floor and grabbed her ankles.

She squeaked.

“If I find out you’re wet, I’m going to paddle you for lying and then I’m going to eat you out. Lick up all the sweetness. Maybe I’ll even let you come.” He looked her in the eye.

Rey looked back. “If you see nothing, we stop practicing whatever weirdness this is.”

“You’re going to lose,” he said with an amused expression.

“Fuck you,” she gritted out. It ended on a bit of a high note as he pressed her legs up and outward. Her crotch was visible but covered with cotton underwear—those thick ones with a double lining.

Let him fucking look. She even scooted a little forward. She was about to shout “ha” at him, when he took a long finger and swiped it up her covered cunt.

Rey squirmed and bit back a low moan. He had whispered over her clit in a way that she always loved, especially if she had panties on.

He slid his finger up and down again, touching light and soft. Rey’s head fell back. Fuck. This wasn’t right.

“Dirty,” she gasped.

He found her clit. How, she didn’t know. But the man was circling it with one finger.

Rey grabbed his hand and gave him a hard look. “Not fair. Not fair at all. You’re making me wet.”

“You were already there, my girl,” he said, laughing. “I’m just helping you.” He pulled her close for a sweet kiss on her lips, his mustache tickling her. “You’re going to have an astounding orgasm.” His eyes met hers. “It’ll blow you away.”

Rey stared at him for a second, then dived in for another kiss. His lips were plump and delicious, and his tongue touched hers, sliding inside her mouth. She darted her tongue into his mouth and almost fell on top of him as she kissed his lips.

He got up on the couch and hauled her with him, never breaking contact. She was on his lap, digging her hands into his hair. His big hand slipped between her legs, moved the elastic of her panties aside and slid a finger into her dripping cunt. Rey moaned against Kylo’s mouth as he finger-fucked her, slipping upward to circle her clit directly.

She could fall apart right then and there.

But he pulled his finger out and stopped her kisses.

“Rey, my girl, work before play.” He nipped her neck.

She stopped still in a haze of desire. “What?”

“We have work to do,” he said. “And I owe you one spanking, too. For lying.”

Rey stared at him. “Now, why would you even say that right now? It’s ridiculous. I’m willing to practice, but this whole discipline thing is…” She waved her arms. “What the fuck?”

“You haven’t used your safe word,” he said. “You’re here at the kink club. You better use that word if you don’t want to continue.”

Rey gaped at him. Ella had given her the safe word, but she didn’t think it mattered. “Oh,” she said. “Oh.” The realization that she was involved in a scene as well as a reading hit her. “We’re in a… We’re doing a…? What?”

Kylo frowned at her again. “Yeah, I thought you wanted to. That’s what Ella said. You wanted to work on our scene for the show and do a kink scene here, too. You’re turned on. Let’s finish both scenes and have some orgasms, baby.” He whispered, “I promise you’ll like it. I’m a good Dom.”

Tempted didn’t begin to cover how Rey felt about continuing. Rabid might have been closer to the word. She wanted to fuck this big man and she wasn’t particular about how she got to do it. Maybe getting a play spanking would be all right. Maybe it would help her be more comfortable on the set.

“Do it,” she growled. “Let’s do it all.”

Kylo hugged her tightly. “That’s my girl.” Then he grabbed a fistful of Rey’s hair and pulled her face down over his lap.

“Uh,” she said. “I thought…”

“Table is next. Here first. This is the bad girl spanking.” He tossed her little skirt up and pulled the cotton panties down to mid-thigh.

She lay with her bottom up. She tried to tense her cheeks, but it didn’t work very well because of how relaxed she was over his big thighs.

He rubbed her bottom. “So lovely and creamy,” he murmured. “Beautiful skin.” 

Rey felt the first smack down to her soul. It stung like hell. She reached around and tried to protect her backside.

“No, no, no.” He held her hand at the base of her spine. Then he rained burning spanks on her bottom, one side, then the other, over and over. Rey squirmed and yelled. It wasn’t what she expected at all. It actually hurt. He snapped her smartly with his hand. She found herself literally wailing and bucking over his lap.

“Let me the fuck up,” she shouted and dug her nails into his leg.

He relented and let her go.

She leapt up, holding her abused bottom. “Goddamn it. What the fuck is your problem?”

“You are, little liar.” He got up. “That’s one. Now bend it over here for our scene.”

Rey stared at him. She pulled her underwear up.

He laughed. “Oh no, that’s not how we’re practicing this time. No panties.”

“Fuck,” she hissed. She slowly walked to the table and bent over. She slid her panties down again. “Goddamn it.”

She felt him test the table again. Then she gritted her teeth. It was almost worse. He’d snapped her while she was on his lap. The spanks were hot and short.

These smacks fell from shoulder height because he had to show the camera he was spanking her. He put some muscle behind it. The spanks drove her forward. They hurt like hell and she gritted her teeth and held on. Her mound hit the table in an interesting way, creating a hint of friction. If she moved a little with the spank… and then she found a way to bump her clit during the last two powerful, barn-burning swats. Rey focused on the clit bump against the table. It mixed the pain with pleasure.

She felt Kylo’s hands on her hips. He rubbed her bottom slowly, then his nose pressed between her cheeks and his tongue found her cunt.

She keened and opened her legs to him. He used his thumbs to open her further and licked stripes from her clit all the way up to between her sore ass cheeks.

Then he concentrated solely on teasing her clit until she banged her fists on the table, laid her head down and sobbed her orgasm into the polished wood.

Kylo had been right. Rey had never had an orgasm like that.

It was only the first.

Kylo laid her out on the couch next and suckled her. He slid one finger inside her, then two, then pumped in and out.

When he added the third finger and curled them upwards, Rey fell apart again, screaming in joy. Kylo slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. She bit him and licked the salty spot.

As promised, Kylo put Rey’s legs over his shoulders and drove his dick into her. She held on for dear life as he pushed to the hilt. He hadn’t bothered to take his pants off completely. Just rolled on a condom and went for it. He was huge, bigger than any other man she’d ever been with. She reveled in his size, his big hands, broad shoulders, everything pinning her down, making her like he was her protector, lover, alpha man.

Kylo pulled out and patted Rey’s hip. “Flip over and hold on to the couch, baby. I need to see how I marked you.”

She scrambled up and let him fuck her from behind. 

“God, you’re beautiful with my handprints,” he growled softly, running his hands over her ass, pulling her close. He kissed the red marks. “You’re mine.”

Rey tilted upward and turned around. “I wish I could see them.”

“I’ll show you next time, baby. You take it so good. Such a good, good girl.” He swatted her lightly and she gasped a little.

He reached around between her legs to tease her, while she reared back to slap her bottom into his hips. They almost tore the cushions off the couch. Rey’s knees slipped between one—it buckled upward and almost hit her in the face. She couldn’t stop the sensation rising within her and cried out, pawing the cushion. Kylo grabbed the offending object and threw it across the room. He held her steady and continued to thrust into her.

Rey buried her face in the arm of the couch as the orgasm hit and knocked her almost senseless with pleasure. She held on tight as Kylo thrust a few more times and cried out his own pleasure.

He lay his entire weight on Rey and moaned into her ear. “My God, girl, you’re going to kill me.”

“So good,” she whispered. “So, so good. You’re mine, too, Kylo. I claim you.”

She felt his smile against her cheek. “Glad you liked it. I told you, I’m a good Dom.”

“I’ve never had one before,” Rey said. “I never knew I needed one.”

He nipped her ear. “You’ve got one now.”

Rey turned her head to look at him. “How the fuck are we going to get through filming?”

He laughed out loud. “Meet me in the bathroom for a good, old-fashioned fuck afterward.”

“Honestly.” Rey shook her head. “You and Ella are making me do things I never thought I’d do.”

He rolled on his back and pulled Rey on top of him. “It’s good to branch out.”

<>

During the filming, Rey and Kylo performed the scene without a hitch. Kylo spanked her again and again, take after take. It wasn’t as much fun as it had been at _The Moonlight_. This was actual work and Ella called for Kylo to swat harder so his handprint could be shown.

But he whispered that they could meet up if she wanted to. She did very much want to.

Afterward, she ran to the bathroom in her robe, citing the need to pee and rub lotion into her burning ass.

They met there. Kylo locked the door behind him. She jumped in his arms.

“Turn around and look,” he said softly.

Rey turned her head as he held her up to the mirror. He traced his handprints on her bottom with a gentle finger.

“See, you’re mine.” He put his hand up against the outline on her ass.

Rey sucked in a breath as he slowly smacked her again. “Too much,” she said.

“Ha, bet you could take more,” he growled.

“Kylo,” she moaned against his shoulder. “No.”

He picked Rey up again and slammed her against the bathroom door. She unbuckled his belt, shoved his jeans down, and pulled his dick out. He was hard and she was wet. One condom later and they both moaned when he pushed inside her all the way to the hilt.

“Fuck me, Kylo,” Rey whispered.

“Yes, baby girl, yes,” he groaned. He found the rhythm and thumbed Rey’s clit. Her sore bottom slapped against the wood with each strong thrust and she sucked air between her teeth. She threw her head back and let the sensation take her. His dick filled her, his thumb slipped around her clit, his teeth bit her neck. It was perfect. She shuddered in his arms, spasms gripping her. Kylo fucked her harder as she came, gasping his name. His kiss swallowed further cries. 

He staggered to the sink and propped her on the counter to push into her deeper. She wrapped her legs around him and gripped his ass. She felt his orgasm tear through him soon after. He bit down on his moans as she covered his mouth with her hand.

Rey mewled a little as he withdrew his warm dick from her. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She kissed him.

“We have to get back out there,” Rey said.

“Yeah,” he said, softly.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Ella. “Will you two stop fucking and get out here?”

“Shit,” Rey said. She straightened her robe. He washed up and rearranged his clothes.

Kylo opened the door and swept out with chin held high. Rey stayed behind for a few to preserve the appearance of having been in there alone. No one was fooled.

She walked out to a small group of actors from the show, including Ella. They broke into a round of applause.

“Great job,” Ella said. “Thank you for guest starring on the show—and doing such a fabulous scene.”

Kylo pulled Rey close and kissed her on the cheek. “Congratulations, baby. You did it.”

She gave him a radiant smile.

He winked at her and took her hand to kiss it.

“Thanks, everyone,” she said, eyes on her favorite co-star. “It was fun.”


End file.
